


Assassin's Legacy

by DukeOfDragons1



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassin Midoriya Izuku, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDragons1/pseuds/DukeOfDragons1
Summary: Everyone says he’s quirkless.He is, at least physically.Bakugou says he’s useless.He’ll prove him wrong.His ancestors say he’ll be an assassin.He will, he’ll just be a hero too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Assassin's Legacy

Izuku couldn’t _wait_ for his quirk! He knew it had to be cool, after all, his mom had some small telekinesis and his dad had fire breath! The combination had to be cool, right?! He had studied enough quirks to know that! He knew it wouldn’t be as cool as Kacchans, but he could hope!

He went to bed, thinking of his fourth birthday the next day. Kacchan had awakened his quirk a little early, but everyone awakened their quirks by the time they turned four. Yes, there were a few exceptions, but they were rare. When he closed his eyes, he expected dreams filled with possible quirks and using them as a hero. He did not expect a vision of the [ past ](https://youtu.be/aLSRQpH7ikg?list=PLAx5pqfYC1H-UEsIMwrP2tGMdEwid8WWJ&t=347).

_“Wait, there must be another way.” A man who sounded vaguely arabic spoke, but Izuku could not see him. “This one need not die.” Wait, what?! Die?! Who was going to die?! The only person he saw was an old man wearing strange robes._

_Suddenly, a man in white appeared behind the old man, stabbing him through the neck. Blood spurt onto the ground, the man in white gently lowering the dead body to the ground. Two more white-clad men appeared, although they had features to their garb that separated them from the others._

_“An excellent kill!” The one with the grey hood said. “Fortune favors your blade.”_

_“Not fortune, skill,” stated the one who had done the deed. “Watch a while longer, and you might learn something.”_

_“Indeed, he will teach you how to disregard everything the master has taught us.” Said the final one._

_“And how would you have done it?”_

_“I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What_ I _would have done is follow the creed.” It seemed these people had morals as well, and the first man having broken them._

_“Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task, only that it’s done.”_

_“But this is not the way of-”_

_“My way is better.” If Izuku didn’t like the man after he had killed an apparent innocent, then he most_ certainly _didn’t now._

_The other one that was arguing shook his head. “I will scout ahead, Try not to dishonor us further.” He went further into the cave, and the one with the gray hood, who had been silent throughout the exchange, turned towards the one who was left._

_“What is our mission? My brother will say nothing to me.” So the other one was Gray-Hood’s brother. He filed that information away for later. “Only that I should be honored to have been invited.”_

_“The Master believes the Templars have found something beneath the temple mound.”_

_“Treasure?”_

_“I do not know. All that matters is that the Master considers it important, else he would not have asked me to retrieve it.” They started walking into the cave, and time seemed to skip. It showed the man killing an oblivious guard, then walking through a doorway with the other two._

_“There, that must be the yarch!”_

_“Yarch? Of the Covenent?”_

_“Don’t be silly, there’s no such thing. It’s just a story.”_

_Then what is it?”_

_“Quiet, someone’s coming.”_

_“I want us through this gate before sunrise.” The new voice seemed scratchy, but held authority. “The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf.”_

_“Robert de Sablé. His life is mine.” Said the killer before him._

_“No, we were asked to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary.”_

_“He stands between us and it, I’d say it’s necessary.”_

_“Discretion, Altair-_

_“You mean cowardice.” So his name was Altair, huh? Izuku tucked that away for future use. “That man is our greatest enemy, and here we have a chance to be rid of him.”_

_“You have already broken two tenents of our creed, now you would break a third. Do not compromise the brotherhood.”_

_“I am your superior, in both title and ability. You should know better than to question me.” Altair then worked his way down to the floor below, using different platforms to walk down. He then walked right up to the men. “Hold, Templars, you are not the only ones with business here.”_

_“Ah, well, this explains my missing man.” The man with the scratchy voice spoke. He was wearing a white tunic similar to the men that Izuku had to follow, but his had a red cross on the front, and a deep red cape. His head was bald, and his skin was very tanned. “And what is it that_ you _want?”_

_“Blood,” was all Altair said before launching himself at the man._

_“No!” Gray-Hood’s brother shouted at him. But Altair didn’t seem to hear him. He continued his attack on the man, but his arm was caught and held. He tried to hit him with his other arm, but that was caught as well._

_“You know not the things in which you meddle, assassin.” Ah, so they were assassins? Good to know. “I spare you only that you may return to your master, and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now when he has a chance. Stay, and all of you will die.” He then threw Altair out of the room, hitting some supports on the way and causing rubble to fall, blocking the doorway and preventing Altair from reaching them. He stood, and you could still hear the others through the rubble._

_“Men, to arms. Kill the assassins.” Sounds of swords clashing echoed around the cavern Altair found himself in. He started on his way, looking for a way out. The sounds of fighting continued while he did this, Then, he reached the exit to the outside, and everything faded to white._

Izuku woke up panting like he had just run a few miles. When he remembered that he was in his bed, and _not_ escaping a cavern full of murderous knights, he calmed down. He never even seemed to notice that he had reached for his nightstand, grabbing for a knife that wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I thought this up in my head when I got absorbed into the story of Assassin's Creed. With the game movie, I wasn't able to tell how to spell some things from the way they pronounced them, and the subtitles didn't give me jack shit, so if you know how it is supposed to be spelled, please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
